The Naked Truth
by igirisexual
Summary: Arthur has always told the truth, and he always will. Alfred asks a question, to which the answer will almost definitely break his heart. He didn't expect the truth, yet it came from Arthur's lips anyway. He has always told the truth, and he always will. USUK. Relationship study (thing). Arthur's POV. Oneshot. Now with second chapter in Alfred's POV.
1. Arthur

I've always tried my best to be honest. I don't hold back when I'm asked to tell someone anything on a subject I know about. And honestly? Alfred is insufferable. Absolutely intolerable! He asked me to tell him what he was doing wrong. He shouldn't have, really. I spilled every word I had against him, simply because he asked. I've been told I have little self-control.

"Arthur?" he asked, apprehensively treading into the kitchen, where I had been dicing onions for dinner this evening. It didn't help that I was near crying, should an argument or something sentimental have come. I glanced up, catching a glimpse of nervousness in his eye that I couldn't sense in his voice. He'd always been good at masking things in his speech, but it was a dead giveaway once you actually looked at the bloke.

"Yes, what is it? I'm trying to cook." I returned, looking back to the vegetable in front of me instead of the boy who was causing me to second-guess myself. I was always so nonchalant about things when they first begin. I always will be, I suppose.

"Please don't cook," said Alfred rather dismally, tottering closer. "Hey, Arthur?"

"That is my name, don't wear it out." I said bluntly. At the time, I had no idea what Alfred was to go ahead and ask me. I really should have had some idea, at least. All that went through my head at the time was _he's breaking up with me_ or _he's going to propose_. Both initial thoughts were incorrect.

"Hey, um, I want to ask you something," he murmured, and I didn't look up simply for the sake of remaining casual.

"I'm listening."

"Why do we fight so much?"

I paused, and put the knife down. As I looked over him again, he was staring at the tiled floor, and fidgeting with his hands. I hadn't seen him this downed in quite some time.

"What?" was all I could muster.

"Why do we argue?.. Like, have I done something wrong?.." Alfred murmured, and I bit my lip. "Hey, can you tell me if I have?.. Y'know, so I can fix it for you?" I thought of how childish he was to think he could change himself, when people don't really change. They act, yes, but they do not change.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" I asked quietly, regretting my word choices instantly.

"Yeah." He nodded, and then looked up to me for a split second. Clearly, I was intimidating him, as he stared down at the floor and took an unneeded step backward.

"Well," I said, letting out a sigh. I was an honest man, I still am, and I always will be. "Where do I begin?"

"The worst things," he uttered with a frown.

"You're obnoxious. You're rude, loud, and generally horrible to be around." I began, not looking at Alfred in case I began to feel guilt for relaying the truth. "You take up most of the bed, and I hate it. You don't let me top. You're arrogant. You think you're so great, when really, your ego is just damned inflated." Alfred had obviously not been expecting this much, as he whimpered and pushed up his glasses. "I hate your cologne. You don't believe in magic. You act stupid when you have such a high IQ it amazes me. You're a teenager. You don't use your skills to your full potential. You're chubby." He stepped back, digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You eat too much. You don't eat my cooking. You're childish. You're a damned fool. You ignored me for years in high school. Your fashion is lousy. You're immature." I didn't even falter.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he mumbled, looking up at me with gritted teeth and a glare that could kill.

"I don't hate you at all. I love you." I refuted mindlessly.

"Are you sure you're not just putting up with me?" Alfred snarled, brows furrowed and eyes boring into mine. I looked down instead of returning the gaze. "Because I bet you can't even name one good quality about me!"

"You're very sweet." I tried.

"I'm also rude, loud, and horrible to be around," he muttered, stealing my words and spitting them back out at me.

"You asked for me to tell you!" I gawked, almost growling. He had brought this upon himself! "I simply told the truth! Don't get all bitter and huffy!"

"Of course. Don't want to be childish now," Alfred frowned, anger seeming to melt away as mine grew. "Fine. I'll try and fix up all my faults and be just like you, since I'm everything you're not." I'll admit that I was taken aback at this point, but guilt stabbed into me like a thousand knives regardless.

"You needn't do that," I murmured. "I love you the way you are."

I've always tried my best to be honest, but the rare transparent lie will always slip out.

* * *

**i dont usually write in first person gomen**


	2. Alfred

I hate it when Arthur is honest. When he's honest, he turns into a condescending douchebag and I feel like I could tear him a new one. But I can't do that, because I love him. When he's honest, he'll talk and talk about your flaws and he won't fucking pause because you know he's right and you know you do all of those things and you _know_ he doesn't even like you. It's enough to break your heart, y'know? I definitely know.

'I love you just the way you are.' Arthur had said, giving me a tiny little smile as if that was going to make it okay. Was it okay? Fuck no. He'd literally just told me he hated so much about me, and could he do anything to redeem himself? He lied to me. As if that would matter. If he was going to lie, he should've lied and said _you're not doing anything wrong, Alfred._ Or, an even better lie? _I love you_. Right from the start. I swear to god, he's been telling me all these lies! He's only in it for the sex, isn't he? I mean, I'm hardly surprised.

Arthur is the grumpy type. I'd do my best to make him happy. I would hug him and cover him in kisses and I'd take him on nice dates to milkshake bars. I thought I was doing well. I thought I was being a good boyfriend, one who cared with all of his heart. The thing is, I _was _being a good boyfriend. It was Arthur who was being terrible. I noticed how the arguments started to build up, and I fucking knew. I _knew_, I knew! I knew!

"No, you don't." I said, my heart in pieces within my chest. Fuck him. Okay. Fuck him. "You're a bastard, Arthur." For once, I was going to be completely honest. He'd cut me deeply, and I was going to do the same. "Do you want to know the _goddamn _truth about yourself? Since you've been so kind as to tell me all that shit about me?" I don't think he'd been expecting the backlash. Good. He deserves it. He's downright horrible. I mean, sure, I love him, and a part of my heart still holds that stupid sentiment for him, but my anger boiled over and the words came spilling out with no regrets attached.

"You're grumpy. You don't let me get my say! You're a condescending prick! You try so fucking hard to control me! I do everything I can to make you happy, and you just break me down!"

I'm a nice person. I find it genuinely hard to pick out insults for someone that are actually relevant to who they are. I have trouble seeing the bad in people. I always try to look on the bright side of life. Arthur is so easy to name faults for. Maybe it's because he's such a controlling dicknozzle. You see, if I was asked to name bad things about my friend Kiku, or my brother Matthew, I wouldn't be able to start. And to think, I don't love them half as much as I love Arthur.

"I'm fucking done with you," I said, flipping him the bird. He was clearly shocked; he staggered back and looked rather upset. I had not an ounce of sympathy for him. He had this coming, and he has had it coming for a long time. "I'm so over this! I'm just going to leave for your sake. So you can find someone you actually like! Fuck you, Arthur Hugo Kirkland!" And with that said, I stormed out of our apartment. Well, it was his apartment now. I crashed with Mattie for the next week. I would write how he reacted, but I don't fucking care about that asshole at the moment. I just don't.

Y'see, Arthur was honest, well and truely. And honesty is a virtue. But sometimes, I swear to god, it's better just to lie so you don't break hearts everywhere you go.

* * *

**thanks to popular demand (like 1 or 2 reviews) its a second tiny lil chapter YAYYEeee**

**u go alfred he fucking deserves it!**

**THE aCTUAL END**


End file.
